Happy Feet
by The Emcee
Summary: This was not how Morty wanted to spend his vacation. Morty/Falkner


A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've done any sort of writing. Ah, the hassels of school and work. Well, I can't blame it all on those things, for I've been OCD-ing over Pokemon Heartgold, which is why I'm writing this. Recently, I've become a fan of the Morty/Falkner pairing. It was to be expected, I suppose. Oh well.

Anyway, this is a yaoi story, so if you don't like, please don't read. Thank you. I own nothing except the game, so don't sue me. R&R. Enjoy.

**Happy Feet**

"No. I am not going to watch that blasted movie again."

Morty was firmly putting his foot down. He was on a week long vacation and spending it with his boyfriend, Falkner. It was very rare for him to have so much time off, away from the gym, and all he wanted to do was relax and spend as much time as he possibly could with his lover. But not like this: constantly watching the same movie over and over again.

"But I thought you liked Happy Feet..." The blonde could here the frown in his boyfriend's voice. As much as he hated seeing the bluenette sad or upset in anyway, he would not give in. With a sigh, Morty looked down at his boyfriend, who was currently sitting in front of the movie cabinet, holding up the penguin movie.

"I do, Falkner. Really, I do. But I am not going to watch it for a seventh time while I'm on vacation. I came here to spend time with you, and not just by watching Happy Feet." Falkner's frown deepened and he puffed up a bit.

"Does it have to do with Flying Pokemon, because if it does I swear-"

"For the love of- Yes, Falkner, it most definitely does have to do with Flying-type Pokemon. I hate them all so much that I refuse to watch Happy Feet even though we've already watched it six times."

If looks could kill, Morty would be six feet under by now, and he knew it too. This most definitely was not going as he had planned. When Falkner came home from running errands today, Morty had planned on snuggling up with his lover and, hopefully, doing some recreational exercises in the bedroom. Instead, they were arguing over a penguin movie. He had nothing against Happy Feet; in fact, he thought the movie was quite adorable. But he just wanted to just be with Falkner; to run his fingers over his soft skin, to kiss those tempting, perfect lips. However, that was definitely not going to happen now.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Morty. Not one bit."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the pair, and it nearly choked Morty to death. Yes, he realized that he could just give in and watch the movie, but they had already watched it six times since he got here three days ago. And he was supposed to be on vacation, and, in his opinion, vacation meant that he should being doing the things he wanted to do while relaxing at the same time. Well, watching Happy Feet again and arguing with Falkner wasn't what he wanted to do, and he sure as hell wasn't relaxed.

Suppressing another sigh, Morty moved from his comfortable position off the couch and crawled over to where Falkner was sitting. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted Falkner. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, Morty laid his head on Falkner's shoulder and gazed up at his boyfriend. He nearly smiled at the slight pout the bluenette had on his face. With a squeeze, he sat up, pulling Falkner with him, his lips brushing against the younger one's ear.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, and not just by watching Happy Feet. I'm only here for a week, and I just want to make the most of my visit by just...being with you."

Morty kissed Falkner's ear and nuzzled the soft skin of his neck, breathing his boyfriend's scent. After a few seconds, he finally felt the younger boy relax into his embrace and the blonde smiled before placing a soft kiss against his neck. Reaching a hand up, Falkner twirled his fingers around Morty's soft, blonde hair, gently combing through the silky strands. Closing his eyes, Ecruteak City's Gym Leader purred contentedly and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. Now this is what he was talking about: quality time just being together.

"We should probably move this to the bedroom," Morty said, standing up and pulled Falkner up with him. With a smile, he pulled his boyfriend toward the bedroom, anxious to get as close to Falkner as humanly possible.

Yes, this vacation was going to be a good one now. He knew that for a fact.

A/N: It's short, but it wasn't supposed to go on forever. It's meant to be a short and sweet piece. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
